This invention relates to a device for measuring the level of liquid in a stand-alone liquid storage tank of the type, for example, often used on farms or in other outdoor operations to store fuel for vehicles or other liquid fuel powered equipment.
While various devices are known for measuring the level of fluid in a reservoir, most are designed for a particular purpose and none is practically adaptable for the type of situation described above. Many such devices are relatively fragile, and susceptible to breakage if situated in a locus of heavy physical or mechanical activity, as stand-alone liquid storage tanks typically are. Similarly such devices may not be reliably functional in a location exposed to extremes of temperature or weather. Devices frequently must be attached directly to the tank containing the fluid, so that breakage as a result of accident, weather, or the like may cause loss of the contents of the reservoir. Finally, devices may be inappropriate because of difficulty or awkwardness of use, or requirement for an external power source.